We never dated, but why do I feel dumped?
by Ififall
Summary: After Elena leaves the team, Kenny moves on a gets a girlfriend. He invites her in, only to find Elena in his room. Frustrated, he wants answers, but will his former crush tell him the whole truth?


"Skinny" Line taken from Bojack horseman.

* * *

Thankfully Mum had gone out for the evening. It was a perfect time for him to show Holly his _Marvel_ collection. She seemed really interested in Jessica Jones. He could show her the auto-graphed copy he got on ebay.

"Are you sure your mum's okay with having me in?" Holly said, sliding her hand around his bicep.

"Yeah, my mum's cool" Kenny said with a nod. Which was true. Even when his mum was freaking out, she stayed as cool as a cucumber. In fact it would take him several hours to think back to the last time she did freak out.

* * *

"Make yourself comfortable! Have a seat anywhere you want" Kenny said opening the door. He'd dotted chairs around the room, but was confused when she stayed stuck to the spot.

"Holly?"

"Errmmm...you've got a visitor" Holly said, Kenny peeked into his room, while Holly stayed outside and made space for him. For a brief moment he did want to call his mum, just in case. But he didn't want to look like a Mummy's boy. He leaned in and peeked inside. On seeing the visitor, he immediately relaxed.

"Kenny you skinny bitch! How are you? Long time no fucking see!" Elena said, getting up excitedly.

"Who's that?" Holly asked.

"Who am I? Who are you? Honestly Kenny, I'm gone for Eight months, and the first thing you do is bring a floozy back? What about us? Have you forgotten me already?" Elena asked.

"Holly that's not what it sounds like...she's just a friend" Kenny said.

* * *

"Is she crazy? I mean, do you want me to call the police or something?" Holly asked getting her phone out of her designer bag.

"Oh no, she...she really is just a friend"

"With a key?" Holly asked.

"Yeah" Kenny lied. "She used to stay here a lot" Another lie, he wished she'd been that kind of friend.

"I'm Elena, how you doing?" Elena said walking over to Holly, who still hasn't entered the room. Holly backs away and looks at Kenny.

"She's weird, let's go back out clubbing to twisted sister, maybe...she'll be gone by then" She walks to the edge of the stairs and Kenny follows her.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Kenny whispers. I haven't seen her in a while and I can't just leave her here by herself"

"Yeah she might nick stuff, I get it" Holly nods.

"_Nooooo_...I mean I need to talk to her. I'll order you a cab, I'll text you later. I'm sorry about this" She leans forward to kiss him, but he dodges her and hugs her instead. He doesn't really know why, he avoids it now, he's kissed Holly before, it's felt nice. Fifteen awkward minutes later the Taxi beeps and Holly leaves, while Kenny leans on the stair bannister.

"Kenster, I really thought the "Welcome home" party would be better" Elena said beckoning him to his own room. He slowly walks in and sits on a chair away from her, while she goes back to the bed. She leans against the bedroom wall with her legs across the bed, almost like she done this before. She doesn't look uncomfortable. Like how he feels right now.

* * *

He takes the time to really look at her. She's slimmed down. Her stomach, her breasts are a little flatter. Her legs look more toned and the Khaki jacket she wearing swallows her figure. He can't see her hair, it's tucked under a hat. She probably runs for miles each morning, and her reflexes are far better than his now, but she's still the same Elena. It's fills him with lust, anxiety and dread, all at the same time.

"Sorry about the smell" Elena says.

"It's nice"

"Yeah I kind of turned your place into _Yankee Candle_ city. How have you been?" The agent asks.

"I would answer that Elena, but you clearly don't care" Kenny said.

He watches her eyes widen and scoots to the side of the bed until she's sitting on it.

"Kenny I was in an intensive mma combat unit training program to get my fat arse out onto the field. You know more than anyone what the rules were. No phones, no computers. No pagers. It's literally like living in the dark ages. Most of the allocated phone calls, went to my friends and family"

* * *

"Like Eve, Nico and Bill? You've only just remembered that I'm a friend _nine_ months later" Kenny said through gritted teeth.

"I asked about you all the time"

"Yeah right"

"I did! Your mother gave me updates. I can't say I was thrilled when Holly came on the scene, but I was too busy crawling through mud getting rear-naked choked by colleauges to get too upset. I know that I left the team kind of out of the blue, and wanted to stay in contact, to keep an eye on you" Elena explained.

"So why didn't you? Calls and texts are limited, I know that, but not one call or text for nine months? I wasn't even worth a letter was I?" Kenny whispered.

* * *

Elena sharply looked at him and open her mouth. Then quickly closed it. He didn't know whether she had geniune reasons or just pitiful excuses. He didn't want to think about Elena going through the rough mma training to go out into the field. He'd heard about it growing up. Getting water thrown on her every morning to wake her up, the shitty food rations that starved her. The late night target sessions where trainees would get woken up to get beaten up...He took a sharp sigh and turned away.

"I'm glad you're okay" Kenny said getting up. "But you can't stay here"

"Oh, I see. So, this is my cue to piss off now?" Elena said getting up. She gets up and walks to Kenny's chair. She strokes his arm, and he flinches at the touch.

* * *

"I did miss you, you know. I also know I'm going to sound like a fucking lunatic when I say this. But I missed you so much, that I know that you felt it" She leaves the room and shuts the door, running down the stairs. She opens the door and walks to the garage, removes the car posters and goes through the other door. Elena squeezes herself through the crawl space [which she's always hated] Her caps always turn out filthy, so she puts a plastic bag around her head.

She takes her jacket off after she's crawled through. She also takes her shoes off, as she unlocks the final door.

"You're late" Carolyn said typing on her laptop.

* * *

"Your blue eyed baby boy came through the door, I thought he was going to be out all night?"

"So Kenny's seen you?" Carolyn shrugged. "It was bound to happen"

"Ya think? I have literally been living underneath him for the past Two weeks. He looks well. Stunning girlfriend too"

"I told you to relax in one of the spare rooms" Carolyn noted.

"I thought he was gone for the night. I don't know why this is such a big deal? He's my friend Carolyn. You banned me from calling him and the texts I sent went no-where. What did you do with all the letters I sent him? Burned them I guess?"

* * *

"It was for the best"

"He had to watch me stay in contact with Eve Nico and Bill, while he got fuck all? He honestly thought I'd forgotten he'd existed. I get that because of the risk of the field, we can't date. No problem, it's the price we pay. Kenny's friendship is all I want. At this rate, I'm struggling to hold on to it with both hands. He's pissed off. Which I can totally understand But, I can prove myself to both you, you'll see" Elena promised.

Carolyn closed the lap-top and got her jacket. "Now he knows, you can start moving your things into the main house. Minimum contact with Kenny, once a day, only in the morning. So I can supervise you both"

"You mean you're going to be up my arse every time I see him?" Elena asked.

"Is that a problem?" Her boss asked with an icy glare.

"No at all. You know how much I love threesomes Miss Martens" Elena smiled as Carloyn made her way back the comfort of her living room.


End file.
